Patrick Mangden
Patrick Joshua Glasshouse Mangden (born July 26, 1944) is a Dragoonish actor best known for his role as Hyllon Burpham in the Dragoonish TV series The Strict Zinricans from 1972 to 1979. He is also known for his roles in Cutra Twister (1985) and The Prescaderna Politicians (1986). He has won seven Brantz Awards. Early life and family Mangden was born on July 26, 1944 to Felicia Mangden (nee Glasshouse) and Frederick Mangden in Clayo, Zinrico. He spent the first year of his life in Clayo, and, when he was a year old, he and his family moved to Zinrico City, where Mangden attended elementary and middle school. His family moved to Glassboro before Mangden began high school. He attended Glassboro High School. Career Television Mangden began his acting career in 1972, when he was cast in the TV series The Strict Zinricans. He was on the show from 1972 to 1979, when the show ended. In 1993, he made a guest appearance in the TV series Fatjohn as a boss of a trucking business. In 1997, he did voice work in an episode of Great Hill Folks as a wealthy business tycoon. In 2010, he guest starred in the situation comedy (sitcom) The Life in Phillipsburg as a retired military veteran. Film Mangden is also known for his work in film. He made his film debut in 1974, in the film No Mercy for Hyll Little as "Hyll Little". Mangden's first Brantz Award was won in 1977 for his performance in the 1976 film Sacal. In 1977, Mangden played a young banker in love in the film Marrying Zonapath Belcher. He was nominated for a Brantz Award for Best Lead Actor for his role in the film, but did not win; Kevin Soularso won it instead, for his performance in 100 Years in Aikenville. Mangden then went on to star in the 1978 film The Gate on Mount Zoab, for which he won his second Brantz Award. Two years later, he starred in the film Vacation in the Welkammons as an overworked man who takes a vacation to the island nation of the Welkammon Islands. He won his third Brantz Award for his role as Dennis Foorheas in the film. His fourth Brantz Award was won in 1982 for his role in the 1981 film The Good Man from Badentown. Three years after The Good Man from Badentown, Mangden made a cameo appearance in the 1984 film Dead Matt. The next year, he starred in the film Cutra Twister, reuniting with Dead Matt star Ralph Hankars. He worked with Hankars again in the 1986 film The Prescaderna Politicians. In 1987, Mangden starred in the film Fouximis de Rourk as Jord Fox. He won Brantz Awards for his roles in Cutra Twister and Fouximis de Rourk. In 1989, he was cast as General Jord Hamilton in the film Revolution on the Dragoonish Home Front. In 1990, Mangden played the title role in the film Zachary Lounatt's Campaign. Two years later, he won his seventh Brantz Award, for his role as General Alver Palmer in the film Alver Palmer. In 1993, he had a supporting role in the suspense film Zinrico 666 as Derek Kolstars. The next year, he played a police chief in the film West Pitts Gang. He starred in the film 2 Much Heat in Greyham in 1995. In 1997, he starred in the film Parkahannock Games as Lionel Kossath. In 1999, Mangden played legendary University of Lohana athletics directot Tim Carrello in the film Lohana: Powerhouse, which is about the elite Lohana football team in the mid-1990s. In 2001, he played a head college football coach in the film Ferrougas. He played legendary Arubio head coach John Ferrougas in the film. Mangden went on to have a small role in the film Governor of Mylo as Baxter Hallake. The next year, he starred in the film Cheating in Hallemassee. In 2005, Mangden starred in the sequel. In 2006, he played Nicholas Scosebey in the film The Mighty Airhopana. In 2007, he appeared in the film Do Nothing Stupid. He next starred in the 2008 suspense film Things Are Dead in Irohannock. In 2009, he starred in the film Secrets of the Government of Beckar: Years of Bad Politics as a critic. In late 2010, Mangden was tapped to star in the film Won't Last Long as a lawman named Logan McHarris. The film was filmed in the desert of Sacal and completed in December 2011. In 2012, Mangden played the character of Paul Frempsley in the film Just Wrong. He is currently filming We Should Not Do This, in which he plays a corrupt politician named William Newell. Filmography Television Film Personal life Mangden is currently married to Kayla Jo Burwalth, to whom he has been married since 1978. He and his wife have three children, William, Edward, and Josh. He remains friends with co-star Gregory Alver Wilson, whom he befriended on the set of The Prescaderna Politicians in 1986. He was also a friend of the late Ralph Hankars up until Hankars's death in 1996. Mangden Mangden Category:Males Category:Humans